


Rhett ❤️s Rihanna

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bitterness, Consensual Infidelity, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: And maybe some other people, too.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Rhett ❤️s Rihanna

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "umbrella."

Link knows it’s coming as soon as the overhead speaker switches songs. Doesn’t matter the place, nor the time of day, nor present company. Well… save maybe his wife? And perhaps that’s the exception that bothers Link into a sigh as he stirs his boba, free hand propping up his head on their wrought iron table.

_“Said I’ll always be your friend, took an oath, I’mma stick it out ‘til the end…”_

And like clockwork Rhett’s face creases into a shit-eating smile and he stares pointedly at Link.

The nod Link gives him is tired and knowing. If he doesn’t say it first, he knows Rhett will. “You love yer girl Ri-Ri.”

_“So much,”_ breathes Rhett, glancing over Link’s shoulder at the warm summer traffic gushing by. Because, yeah–forget the gorgeous weather and the time spent with a lifelong friend, and the delicious chilled tea they’re enjoying. None of it matters when Rhett’s reminded of his #1 celebrity “allowance,” Link thinks with a disquieted grimace.

“Hope you don’t talk to Jessie about her the way you do to me.” Link busies himself with his straw, ‘cause Rhett’s definitely going to take that as an opportunity to say his piece–same as he does with anything that leaves Link’s mouth.

“Sure I do,” shrugs Rhett. Makin’ it sound so simple.

“Hurtful,” Link notes, chewing on a tapioca bead. He’s not a fan of either the taste or the texture, but there’s something about it pleasing enough. Likes to think he’s one of those people. Just… maybe not one “open-minded” enough to understand where Rhett’s coming from. “You really shouldn’t. She’s your _wife,_ man. How would you feel if she gushed to you about…”

But Link trails off, and Rhett levels him with a look. “Just remembered how much she likes Jason Momoa, did ya?”

“Yeah.” Link chuckles, but it’s short-lived. “I’m just–me and Christy don’t do that kinda stuff. It seems…” What was a good word for it? “Seems like a slight against your partner.”

“Link,” Rhett starts in the tone that can only mean _I’m ‘bout to learn you a thing, son._ “You can have a bond with someone and still acknowledge that you deeply care about and appreciate folks who aren’t included in that bond. Doesn’t mean you care about anyone less.”

Link realizes he hasn’t breathed properly since the topic change and inhales deeply. “So you can say you’d _do_ Rihanna to your wife’s face, and it’s fine. Alright.”

“Not talkin’ ‘bout her, bo.” Link’s gaze snaps up to Rhett, who’s watching him with a tickled smirk. “You’re so transparent. This ain’t about anyone who ain’t here right now, and you _know_ it.”

Link wants to respond–to tell him he’s wrong, and mistaken, and–but to get riled up would be even more damning. So he returns his attention to his drink, neck hot and a car horn blaring in the distance, true to Burbank home life. 

“I love you, Link.”

“…y-yeah. Love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
